Mi Historia, por Lavender Brown
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Yo era una muñeca, la protagonista de mi cuento, la princesa en mi castillo, y tú eras Ron Weasley. One-shot. Lavender POV.


Okay... estaba en PMS y escribi esto xD. Es solo que me caga como todo el mundo habla de ella como si fuera una pirujilla. Yo te apoyo Lav-Lav!

* * *

Disclaimer: No es obvio?

* * *

¿Cómo crees que debería narrar mi historia? A veces, cuando lo pienso, repaso los hechos una y otra vez en mi cabeza, lo relato todo como lo hubiera hecho si estuviera hablando con Parvati, mi mejor amiga y hay veces que incluso me escucho a mi misma hablar con Padma, su hermana gemela, que a pesar de tener los mismos ojos, boca y color de piel jamás se ha parecido en lo absoluto a ella.

Otras veces me imagino a mi misma contando la historia como si se la contara a tu Hermione, y por momentos no se si me estoy disculpando o le estoy echando la culpa de todo lo que sufrí.

Incluso me he escuchado a mi misma contársela en múltiples ocasiones a Harry, reclamándole por supuesto la manera tan injusta en que me mintió todo el tiempo; a Dumbledore, quien parece una persona neutral en la historia, aunque de una manera o de otra tengo la seguridad que sabía algo, nunca he dudado que siente una especial simpatía por Ron Weasley; a Madame Pomfrey, quien debería conocer la cura para la manera en que sueles lastimarme a veces; a Luna Lovegood, que una vez estuvo enamorada de ti también; a Ginny Weasley, tu hermana; o a cualquiera, a cualquiera que conozca la historia, me conozca a mí y pueda escucharme, aunque sea en mi cabeza.

A veces pienso que estoy algo mal, que desvarío. Han pasado tres años y una guerra, pero aquí sigo, sabiendo que tú no me quieres, y sin la certeza de quererte a ti en realidad. ¿Qué quiero de ti, al final? ¿Tus ojos azules que jamás me miraron como deben mirar a su novia los ojos de su novio? ¿Tu rojo cabello y la manera en que se enredaba entre mis manos? ¿Tu boca que recorría torpemente mi cuello? ¿Qué, exactamente qué extraño de ti?

No lo sé Ronald, no lo sé. Hablar contigo, aunque no lo hiciéramos tanto como yo quería. Hacíamos… otras cosas. Pero en mi mente, puedo hablar contigo. ¿Ves? No sé qué extraño de ti. ¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Sabes que es lo que extraño de ti Ronald Weasley? ¿Crees que en realidad me importas? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarme el idiota más arrogante de todos los tiempos, el cobarde del trío dorado? ¿El chico que no era ni extraordinariamente valiente, ni gracioso, ni inteligente, ni decidido, ni talentoso, ni poderoso? Pero eras normal. Te reías como no podía reír Harry, como no reía Hermione. Cuando contabas un chiste, aunque no fuera más que la misma historia que había narrado tu hermano George el día anterior, tu voz lo hacía aun más chistoso, y el brillo en tus ojos al saber que podías divertir a la gente me parecía sorprendente.

¿Quién necesita al elegido cuando se tiene a alguien que puede hacerte reír aun mientras se está siendo rodeado de oscuridad? ¿No era eso lo que Harry apreciaba de ti? ¿Qué lo hacías reír?

¿La primera vez que te noté? No se la fecha exacta… O tal vez si la sé. Era treinta y uno de octubre del año 1994, y estábamos todos sentados en el Gran Comedor, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, reunidos en espera de los tres campeones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los resultados eran bastante obvios, para ser sincera. Jamás diría que no apoyaba de corazón a Angelina Johnson, pero sabía que no era muy probable al lado de Cedric Diggory. Conocía a Cedric Diggory, siendo amiga de Hannah Abott, y ambos estaban en la misma casa. Muchos pensaban que Diggory debía estar en Ravenclaw, pero era demasiado noble para eso. Harry no era obvio en absoluto. No para mí. Cedric era guapo, inteligente y popular. Y amigable.

¿Me estoy desviando del tema Ron? ¿Quieres que te cuente que tenía una pequeña obsesión con él en el momento? ¿Celos? No, no soy tan tonta como para eso. Sé que no te darían celos, pero una chica puede soñar Ronald, una chica puede soñar. Me gustaba Cedric Diggory, con su piel levemente bronceada y su cabello impecable. Me gustaba su sonrisa y su mirada. Me gustaban sus bromas, el modo en que caminaba y la manera en que parecía querer ser amigo de todos en Hogwarts antes de marcharse. Ese día seguí sus pasos con la mirada mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor. Lucía seguro de sí mismo y satisfecho de su logro. Más de lo que se puede decir de Potter, ciertamente. Parecía gato escaldado al salir del Comedor. ¿Y la mirada que le dedicó Dumbledore a tu mejor amigo? Si yo hubiera estado en sus zapatos me hubiera puesto a llorar.

Quise ver la cara de los seguidores de Harry. Como todos, tenía curiosidad. Soy _Hogwarts' Gossip _Queen, o como vulgarmente se dice en español, la reina del chisme. No me vas a negar que en español suene horrible. Hogwarts' Gossip Queen tiene algo de… no se… ¿clase? Aunque no sé si soy la reina. En todo caso si yo soy la reina, Parvati es mi rey. La idea ya no me gusta tanto, porque a pesar de ser una persona muy tolerante, no te atrevas a reírte que si _lo soy_, no estoy precisamente a favor del lesbianismo. No aplicado a mí persona, aunque si Ginny y Hermione decidieran besarse en los pasillos no me molestaría en lo absoluto. En fin…. Desvarío de nuevo. No tenía la cara de Harry para descifrar que pasaba por su mente, pero estabas tú y tus amigos. Sus amigos. El círculo de Harry Potter.

Los gemelos parecían haber perdido el piso sobre el que estaban parados, o más precisamente, los asientos en los que estaban sentados. Lucían confundidos, decepcionados, enojados, y sin lugar a dudas, preocupados. Ginny Weasley era un manojo de nervios, comiéndose las uñas y viendo fijamente la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido tu mejor amigo. Neville Longbottom parecía no estar pensando en nada, aunque en ese entonces aun solía tener esa cara de bobo pegada a su rostro todo el tiempo. ¿Quién iba a ver en el débil_-casi_-squib un héroe para la posteridad? No yo, que nunca he sido buena para ver más allá de lo obvio. Y lo obvio entonces era que Neville era un idiota. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas susurraban por su cuenta. Si no supiera lo que sigue, los hubiera declarado la pareja gay de nuestra generación. Y… aunque tengo reservas contra el lesbianismo, he de admitir que dos hombres atraídos el uno al otro… digamos que la idea no me molesta demasiado.

Hermione siguió a Harry con la mirada, y su mirada quedó ahí, tras la puerta varios segundos. Como dije, se descifrar lo obvio, aunque nunca he sido buena para ver un poco más allá, como quedó claro en mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Tal vez la máscara en las pestañas, el delineador en los ojos, la sombra en los párpados. ¿Quién sabe si con la cara limpia me hubiera visto un poco menos superficial y hubiera podido ver lo que mi propia máscara me impedía? Pero no entremos en el tema, no todavía. Hermione tenía una cara de miedo. No que se viera fea, pues, no importa cuenta lo disimule tras su cabello de oveja, tiene cara de muñeca de porcelana. Pero el terror estaba estampado en su rostro, en la mueca dueña de sus labios, en el modo en que arrugó la nariz, en sus ojos abiertos de par en par y en el chillido que parecía haber sido acallado con un hechizo. Cuando el terror dejo su rostro, apareció una nueva expresión; preocupación. Luego comprensión y finalmente preocupación de nuevo. Y al instante dirigió su mirada hacia ti.

¿Sabes que todo el mundo los estaba viendo a ustedes dos? Con Harry fuera del Comedor, buscaban respuestas en los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione fue bastante obvia, le costó trabajo serenarse. Tú por otro lado… fuiste por mucho mi reacción favorita. Cuando Dumbledore pronunció las palabras '_Harry Potter'_ lo miraste un segundo con rabia, otro con terror, al siguiente con sorpresa… y al final, mi expresión favorita, que aunque entonces no sabía que era, era envidia.

¿Crees que es raro que lo que me gustó de ti fuera esa expresión? ¿La que reflejaba la peor parte de tu personalidad? Personalmente, creo que sí. Nunca me han gustado los… humm… _chicos malos_. Aunque no era del todo una cara de chico malo. Simplemente frunciste el ceño, y tus ojos se clavaron en el tocino que habías estado comiendo, intentando quemarlo con la mirada. No fue ninguna sorpresa para mí, o para Hermione, que lo lograras. Tenías catorce y aun estabas haciendo magia involuntaria, sin varita. ¿Inmaduro? Un poco. Pero… eras tierno. Todos sabíamos del _enamoramiento_ de Harry con Cho, Ginny con Harry, Neville con Hermione, George con Angelina, Fred con Alicia, Seamus con Parvati, Dean con Ginny, Hermione con… que estúpida. Todos sabíamos que Hermione estaba enamorada pero no de quien. Y luego estabas tú.

Tenías catorce años y aun pensabas que estar con niñas era '_ewww'_. Menos con Hermione, pero no parecía que pensaras en Hermione como niña, no sé si me explico. Todo el círculo de amigos de Harry tenía _alguien_ especial, pero tú seguías siendo un niño. Eras tierno, pero nada más. Ese día, sin embargo… supongo que esa mirada te daba un aire de madurez, aunque nunca hubo actitud más inmadura que esa de tu parte, no que yo sepa. ¡Y dejaste de hablar con él! Fue… increíble. Y no en un buen sentido. Quiero decir… si yo dejara de hablarle a Parvati… Harry y tú eran más cercanos que los gemelos, estoy segura. Y tú hiciste a tu mejor amigo a un lado por tu _envidia _y tus _celos_. No el tipo de cualidades que atraerían a cualquiera, aunque, de nuevo, yo no soy cualquiera.

Tal vez no fue eso, sino que ese día por fin te vi como persona, no como el amigo de Harry. A partir de ese día te vi como Ronald Weasley, alto para tu edad, cabello rojo y ojos azules. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que Dumbledore también tenía el cabello rojo a tu edad? ¿Y ojos azules? ¿Y una larga nariz? ¿Y piel pálida y encantadora sonrisa? Poca gente piensa en Dumbledore más allá del director de la escuela, pero el brillo en sus ojos y las bromas ligeras en el discurso de cada año no hacían más que acentuar su parecido contigo. Sé que los Weasley son una gran, _gran_ familia, y todos los _Sangre Limpia _ estamos relacionados de una manera o de otra. No me extrañaría que Dumbledore fuera tu primo tercero o algo así sin que tú los supieras.

Pasaste veinticuatro días sin hablar con Harry, pero aunque sin duda algo se perdió en su amistad, ganaste algo, ¿no? Quiero decir… durante seis años de escuela, Harry no tuvo más amigos que la familia Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Luna. Por supuesto que hablaba bien con los demás, pero amigos no éramos. Sin embargo, durante veinticuatro días te las ingeniaste para ganar la amistad de los otros miembros de tu año que estaban en tu casa. Todos sabemos que la versión oficial de la razón por la que eras prefecto es que Harry tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros.

En parte es cierto, pero ¿Sabes que los otros miembros de la casa te nominamos a ti para prefecto de Gryffindor? Si, incluso Neville. Aunque las nominaciones de los estudiantes no cuentan tanto como la opinión de Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, cuentan. Hice poco por mi pequeño enamoramiento en cuarto año. Para quinto, lo arruine todo cuando declaré que no creía a Harry, y aunque me uní al DA, no tenía suficiente confianza en mí misma para hacer nada por lograr un _nosotros_. En especial cuando, tras ser descubiertos me miraste como si yo hubiera sido la chismosa. Aunque lo dejaste cuando viste a Marietta, para mi significó que no tenía oportunidad.

Quinto año… Con prácticas de DA una vez a la semana, ¿tienes una idea de lo sexy que te ves cuando te concentras en algo y esa pequeña gotita de sudor rueda a través de tu frente? Note muchas cosas de ti ese año, y lo hubiese hecho aun si no me hubieses gustado tanto. Quiero decir… nunca en seis años de escuela habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos en clases. Es decir, teníamos absolutamente todas las mismas clases, las prácticas de DA, y casi todo el tiempo que Harry pasaba en detención lo pasabas tú con nosotros, Parvati, Seamus, Dean y yo. Y Harry pasaba bastante tiempo en detención en quinto año, ¿no?

Pero el problema era que aun en quinto año… parecías no estar interesado en lo absoluto por las chicas. Jamás conocí a alguien tan lento y torpe para ligar como tú. Cualquiera pensaría que tras todo lo sucedido en cuarto año, y tu mejor amigo saliendo con Cho Chang, tú despertarías y verías que, de hecho, las chicas existían. Pero no paso nada por el estilo. Seguías siendo un chico pequeño.

Y es por eso, que el año glorioso, el mejor año para poder, _al fin_ hacer un movimiento contigo, fue sexto año. Quiero decir… había esperado tanto tiempo por tu atención que, tenía que hacer _algo_. Tenía la impresión de ser la mujer más patética del mundo, ¿sabes? Hasta en Hufflepuff hubo gente que notó lo que sentía por ti, y los Slytherin solían hacerme burla de ello. Los _Slytherin_, Ron, ¿cómo crees que me sentía _yo_ con eso, si todo el mundo sabía menos tú? Con frecuencia, intentaba sacarle información a Hermione, pero ella intentaba ignorarme, segura de que yo quería saber algo del _Elegido_, _El Chico que Vivió_, o cualquier otro raro apodo que le hubieran montado a Harry. ¡Por favor! Claro que Harry era atractivo, ojos verdes, cabello indomable, buen cuerpo. Pero… pero Harry simplemente no me atraía.

Con frecuencia pienso que Harry hubiera sido una mucha mejor opción, ¿sabes? Era tan torpe como tú en materia de sentimientos, pero _más_ obvio. Y más maleable. Si yo o cualquiera hubiera querido, hubiéramos sido capaces de conquistarlo en el acto. Pero vivo bajo la impresión de que Hermione trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Quizá simplemente estaba intentando guardar al Elegido para la no tan pequeña Ginny.

Cambio de tema. Sexto año. Te volviste invisible en Kings Cross. En teoría, eras prefecto, pero tampoco te vi durante lo que debieron haber sido tus rondas. Eras imposible. Al fin, te vi en el Gran Comedor, y quería hablarte de verdad, pero el chico que vivió no aparecía por ningún lado, y Hermione parecía a punto de suicidarse de la preocupación. No había ni si quiera una oportunidad de acercarse con los dos porque estaban absolutamente fuera de sí por el simple hecho de que él no estaba. ¡Por favor! No podían vivir sin él.

Si Harry Potter no existiera, tú y Hermione, desaparecerían. No serían Ron y Hermione Weasley, si no Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y a lo mejor yo aun sería Lavender Brown, pero con la certeza de que podría haber un Ron y Lavender Weasley. ¿Es egoísta, desear que no hubiera trío dorado solo para obtener lo que yo quiero? Parvati dice que sí, pero… Parvati no ha hecho más que molestar con mi 'insana obsesión' por Ronald Weasley.

Quería tu atención a toda costa. Te saludaba en los pasillos, te daba ánimos en los partidos, me sentaba cerca de ti. Mi cabello, normalmente lacio y tieso, se volvió un remolino de bucles rubios, mi nuevo corte de cabello resaltaba mis ojos, me compre un gloss que hacía ver mis labios más gruesos. Mis pestañas, normalmente rizadas, jamás se notaron más, empecé a usar ropa que resaltaba mi cuerpo, y mis piernas jamás lucieron más torneadas, mi cintura más estrecha ni mis pechos más prominentes. Pero tú no veías nada.

Incluso los Slytherin me veían, no que no pudieran, después de todo los Brown somos _sangre limpia_, no que yo apoye la ideología, Smith me pedía una cita cada tercer día y con tantas miradas sobre mi me sentía muñequita de malibú. Pero tú, Ron Weasley, tú _simplemente no me mirabas._ Eso tenía que cambiar. _Tenías que mirarme_. ¡¡Yo estaba ahí!! Siempre de pie a un lado de ti, mis ojos entrecerrados y mis labios listos para un beso, la máscara embelleciendo mis pestañas, la base cubriendo mis (muy pocas) imperfecciones, mi cabello liso, rubio, largo y brillante.

Yo era una muñeca, la protagonista de mi cuento, la princesa en mi castillo, y tú eras Ron Weasley. Amigo y compañero de Harry Potter, el más insignificante del trío dorado, enamorado de la heroína del cuento. Y de pronto ya no estaba en mi castillo, sino en Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter era el rey y yo un cero a la izquierda. Pero fui paciente. Te sonreía, te coqueteaba, te regalaba cumplidos, decía cosas tontas y reía por estupideces cerca de ti, sacando al aire todas y cada una de mis artimañas femeninas.

Pero tú no veías nada, y yo tampoco estaba de humor para ver que no veías. Quería creer que regresabas una sonrisa cuando te saludaba, que reías o que me mirabas. Quería creerlo, y tan quería que no importó lo que dijese Parvati, ni nadie más, porque al final me lo creí.

¡Qué bofetada para ellas cuando viesen que si me mirabas, cuando me besaste en frente de toda la sala común! Si, idiota, lo que se dice idiota, tampoco eras. Yo era obvia, si, pero tampoco eras un obtuso, como siempre pensé. Habías hecho algo extraordinario en el partido de Quiditch, habías jugado bien, habías anotado unos cuantos puntos y parado muchos otros, esquivando la bludger como Snaoe al shampoo. En la sala común tomaste Whisky de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla, una que otra bebida, y antes de que lo supiera, cuando me levante a saludarte, me estabas besando como si no hubiese un mañana.

¡Y que beso! De los peores de mi vida, la verdad. Pero igual era el primero, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que lo estabas haciendo del nabo? Ni por la cabeza me paso, te digo. Pegabas mis labios contra los tuyos, que movías de la manera más torpe, baba por todos lados y nuestros dientes pegaron por lo menos tres veces. Pero nos estábamos _besando_, ¿ajá? Mi sueño dorado, la princesita lavanda al fin tenía su príncipe pelirrojo, y todo debería estar bien. Pero no lo estaba.

Nada era como yo creía. Yo quería pasear por el castillo, platicar, besarnos, tomarnos de la mano, que me dijeras que me amabas, y decir lo mismo de regreso. Pero jamás te dignaste si quiera a decir te quiero, jamás intentaste si quiera una conversación, y mientras me besabas en cualquier pasillo, desierto o no, todos esos excelentes chistes que contabas en la sala común, tus graciosas anécdotas y tus divertidas imitaciones se fueron por el caño. O por mi garganta, que a veces pienso que es lo mismo.

Aunque solo a veces. Para Navidad, las cosas se iban por la vertiente, y todo empeoró cuando pensaste que el estúpido collar que te regalé era un regalo en serio. Era una broma, y fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que te importaba demasiado poco como para que llegaras a entenderlo. Solo era 'Lav', la chava con que desahogabas tus _ganas _cada que tenías oportunidad. Me dieron muchas ganas de gritar, de pegarte, de llorar. Pero te quería conmigo. Te quería de manera tan desesperada, que poco importaba lo que tú sintieras, la manera en que tú me vieras. Y 'Lav-lav', era mil veces mejor que 'la chica con la que sali unas veces'. Pronto ni si quiera _eso _ fue suficiente. Creo que nada jamás hubiera sido suficiente, porque yo tenía dientes perfectos, no dientes delanteros prominentes, porque mi cabello era rubio y liso y brillante, no café ni esponjado, ni atascado de orzuela. Porque mis ojos no eran cafés, sino azules, y porque yo no era ella, yo era yo.

Ni soy, ni era ni seré 'la bruja más brillante de mi generación', la chica que se tomo la molestia de salvar a Lavender Brown, la zorra rubia que osó salir con Ron Weasley, y como castigo recibió una mordida de hombre lobo, no seré jamás Lavender Weasley. Porque soy Lavender BBrown, porque estoy sola, y no soy ya ni inteligente, ni bonita, y todo lo que tengo para repetirme a mi misma es como una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Sali contigo, con Ron Weasley, como estuve en la generación de Harry Potter, como fui una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, como estuve en el DA, como estoy sola, vieja y arrugada en mi casa llena de gatos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Super Random, huh?

Lilamedusa


End file.
